


Запахи и звуки

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fictional Religion & Theology, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Poetry, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: В пепельной плети ветра, в нитях паучьего шёлка, в отзвуках бури и в аромате коды — Морровинд, каков он есть.[На Хаммерфелл, Скайрим и другие уголки Тамриэля мы периодически любуемся из окошка]
Series: Золото и лазурь [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 3





	1. Запах (по)беды

**Author's Note:**

> ►"Запах (по)беды", "Жить впроголодь": фем!Нереварин|Ворин Дагот; сюр  
> ►"Даэдрический ликбез", "Лейтмотив", "Рефрен", "Контртема", "Эхо", "По пояс в воде", "По уши в болоте", "Ныряя с головой", "Обезглавленный": ОМП!данмер, любовная лирика  
> ►"Цветы коды": Хелсет|Элисана; перевод авторского драббла  
> ►"Мор/ось": Вивек|Молаг Бал, стихи к "Со(вращая) Колесо" от Vycos  
> ►"Уцелевшее": Даготы и Фиры, стихи по мотивам “Детей Баларат” и “Отражённого света” из “Башни молчания” от Relan_Daevath  
> ►"Пряности", "Яблонев цвет": ОМП!данмер(/ОЖП!редгардка), стословки  
> ►"Между строк": ОМП!имперец/ОМП!данмер, слэш  
> ►"Чашка чая", "Стакан бренди", "Кружка суджаммы": Ревус Демневанни, стихи к "Латунной песни" и "Латунной коже" от Finnverberg  
> ►"Простая арифметика": ОМП!босмер/ОЖП!данмерка, стихи к "Ценностям и бесценному" от Anjela Norton  
> ►"Сердца стук": Ворин Дагот/Индорил Неревар, стихи к "Together we stand" от Vycos  
> ►"Шутки за триста", "Чёрный шалк, белый гуар": трэш, угар и Первый совет  
> ►"Ничто человеческое": фем!Довакин, стихи  
> ►"Закулисное": Курио|м!Нереварин, стихи к "Тому, кто может меня вернуть" от Relan_Daevath  
> ►"Ротмет": ОЖП!босмер/ОЖП!босмер, стихи к "Озёрному" от alex999silver

В воздухе пахнет (кровью и пеплом давно загустевшим багрянцем) яблоневым цветом, и смерти нет (на этих берегах), и тебя тоже (нет и не было никогда) заворожил этот кипенно-белый, лёгкий, почти кружевной аромат — так же, как он закружил и остальных (пленников) уставших гостей этого места.

Кто ты? Неревар(ин жалкая подделка его привитый к душе черенок пустивший ростки слишком быстро и глубоко), вернувшийся (закончить то что не смог и не захотел) в Ресдайн Хортатор кимеров? В это (слишком удобно) непросто поверить, когда из зеркальной глади немой колдовской воды тебе (криво и зло) улыбается женщина (а под ногтями у неё кровь а в глазах у неё темнота), в которой кимерского нет и в помине.

Им (не) нужна ты, они хотят (освободиться) увидеть Неревара — и наконец (заставить) убедить его в том, что (всё это происходит на самом деле) мир изменился и мир (никогда не) меняется в это мгновенье, податливый, словно глина.

Но ты не глина, ты (слишком многим пожертвовала слишком часто ошибалась) отказываешься быть глиной…

Просыпайся!

Песнь (разорвана связь с Сердцем разорвана связь с миром) умолкла с последним ударом твоих инструментов. Отныне они (мертвы мертвы окончательно) свободны (не привязаны не заперты не отлиты как слепок их Лорда снова и снова пока не утратят всё то чем прежде владели) уйти за грань…

Просыпайся!

Он (умер много веков назад но проснулся тоже неправильно) свободен (враг возлюбленный праотец и проклятие), не держи его, не держись за него, отпусти (не его ты ведь давно поняла что это уже не он) и позволь Рукаву сделать свою работу…

Просыпайся!

Не позволяй (даэдра играть с тобой словно с резными фигурками или Империи управлять тобой как соломенной куклой) себе сдаться (застрять затеряться в безвременье в эхе тоски что поёт у тебя в крови откуда-то из глубин ещё до Велота) на милость судьбе...

Просыпайся!..

В воздухе пахнет потерянным и обретённым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat-2019 для команды WTF Dark Games.
> 
> О Вирии (фем!Нереварин) можно почитать [здесь](https://ficbook.net/collections/7693732); стилистически драббл — оммаж ["Фениксу"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7142151) от Скучной серой мыши.


	2. Даэдрический ликбез

Не стыдно поучиться у Мефалы  
Искусству ласк, науке ублажать:  
С ней я побед одерживал немало,  
Где полем боя числилась кровать.

Не стыдно становиться на колени,  
Не стыдно показать шальную прыть,  
Но стыдно ожидать, поддавшись лени,  
Что членом каждой можно угодить.

Мутсэры, симуляция оргазма  
Средь дам печально распространена,  
И я спрошу без всякого сарказма:  
Вы верите, что в этом – их вина?

О собственной заботясь только неге,  
Мы часто забываем про подруг,  
Пекущихся о нашем хрупком эго —  
И замыкается порочный круг...

Не стыдно поучиться у Боэты,  
Не стыдно задавать вопросов рать,  
Не стыдно в книгах разыскать ответы,  
Но стыдно в жизни их не применять.

Неловко вам увидеть слово “клитор”,  
Что спряталось меж стихотворных строк?  
А нашим дамам нелегко открыто  
Указывать на “страсти бугорок”.

Не ждите робких просьб и предложений,  
Не бойтесь первым встать на тонкий лёд:  
Без равно разделённых наслаждений  
Вам не изведать истинный полёт.

Учиться, рисковать, уметь быть чутким,  
Плести успех, как шёлковую нить,  
Похоронить в Некроме предрассудки –  
Лишь так возможно счастье заслужить...

Всучив вам эту мудрость подороже,  
Я признаю, что ей цена – гроши:  
Забавно, но коснуться кожей кожи  
Намного проще, чем душой – души.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat-2019 для команды WTF Dark Games.
> 
> Поближе с товарищем поэтом можно познакомиться [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082).


	3. Цветы коды

На Сатуралию Элисана дарит Хелсету цветок коды в искусно изукрашенном горшке — хотя сам цветок выглядит немного увядшим.

— Я зря попыталась его пересадить, — объясняет она, насмешливо улыбаясь. — Как ни печально, а морровиндская флора скверно приживается на нашей почве. Быть может, тебе удастся это поправить? Правда, я бы не советовала тебе ничего _подрезать_ — как бы ты ни любил это занятие.

Хелсет благодарит любезную сестрицу и на прощание целует её обманчиво маленькую, хрупкую ладонь.

Он смотрит на цветок, впиваясь пальцами в свежую землю… мечтая, чтобы на её месте оказалась длинная бледная шея Элисаны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat-2019 для команды WTF Dark Games: перевод моего же драббла [‘Coda Flowers’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017413).


	4. Мор/ось

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок: рондель, Вивек|Молаг Бал.

Огненным камнем в подбрюшье вселенной,  
Стержнем литейным и осью вращения,  
Нерастворимостью в миг насыщения  
Ты обжигаешь меня, несравненный.

В Сером Быть-может, во мгле переменных  
Ты – постоянная порабощения —  
Огненным камнем в подбрюшье вселенной,  
Стержнем литейным и осью вращения.

В водах Забвения самозабвенно  
Соком гранатовым пью искушение:  
Облагородив своё восхищение,  
Я принимаю тебя внутривенно —  
Огненным камнем в подбрюшье вселенной.


	5. Лейтмотив

Я должен петь (не радоваться — грешно),  
Но Сатакалов дух меня тревожит.  
На битве с ним я скромно бездоспешный  
И, кажется, лишённый даже кожи:

Порывы ветра рассекают мышцы,  
Слова и сны дробят на части кости.  
Стихи, моих сражений летописцы,  
Сползают с сердца высохшей коростой.

Я сер и сир, как каменная глыба —  
Изъеденный, отчаянно-неполный;  
Глазами стылой потрошёной рыбы  
Смотрю, как берег обнимают волны.

Проигран бой: грызёт змеиный голод  
Моё нутро, любовь мешая с ядом.  
Я снова обессилен и расколот,  
Скрывая гниль за шёлковым нарядом.

Сковав клинок из праздных разговоров, —  
“Не мне, не для меня и не со мною…” —  
Я вскрыл себя и, скрывшийся от взоров,  
Кровоточу густым багряным гноем. 

Я должен петь (не радоваться — тошно),  
Но лицедея из меня не вышло,  
И мрак души, нелепо-суматошный,  
В который раз вертел меня, как дышло.

Мой голос — коготь, расчертивший стёкла,  
Моя любовь так мелочно ревнива!  
Но я, пергаментно-сухой и блёклый,  
Не заслужил иного лейтмотива...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сатакал - йокуданский бог-змей, чей неутолимый голод стал первопричиной множества катаклизмов.


	6. Рефрен

Я знаю больше, чем мне должно знать,  
Я вижу то, что видится некстати.  
Твоё внимание — как благодать,  
Но я отпал от этой благодати.

Сумел коснуться края рукава,  
Но ты — не здесь, уже который вечер!  
Мои неизречённые слова  
Язвят язык и давят мне на плечи.

Во мне живут и лирик, и дикарь  
Отчаянно ревнивый и недобрый,  
И хитрая злопамятная тварь:  
Их сердце — разбивается об рёбра.

Плетя всем трём удавку из обид,  
Душу себя отчаянно и страстно:  
Я позабыл, как тягостно — любить,  
И я боюсь, что вспоминал напрасно.

Я не был создан, чтобы благодать  
Вкусить — и к счастью не предрасположен:  
Я знаю то, что лучше бы не знать,  
Я вижу то, насколько я ничтожен.


	7. Контртема

...И всё-таки, сцедив змеиный яд,  
Кровопусканьем облегчив горячку,  
Я обрываю скорбный маскарад  
И погружаю Сатакала в спячку.

Любовь моя, я болен и тобой,  
И глупостью стыдливо-раболепной:  
Я не умею думать головой,  
Когда от неурядиц сердце слепнет.

Я, впрягшись в плуг, распахиваю грудь,  
Ращу меж рёбер сорные мотивы:  
В объятьях их корней — не продохнуть,  
Но я — всё так же жив, и чувства — живы.

Порою жизнь струится через край  
И кипятком обваривает пальцы —  
Но я приноровился невзначай  
Не застывать в обличии страдальца.

Я жив, влюблён… Падения на дно —  
Последыш равноценного обмена:  
Из всех имён я на душу одно  
Насёк крюком бродяги-нетчимена.

Любовь моя, прости: моих даров —  
Беззубый гром, докучливая слякоть...  
Но для тебя, всех змей переборов,  
Я буду петь — когда не стоит плакать.


End file.
